The proliferation of compact disks (discs), also known as laser disks, in the form of music as well as CD-ROM products has become extensive. In recent years, recordable compact disks such as those produced by SONY, 3M, and KODAK have grown in popularity. Further, these disks are being used for archival data storage, immediate distribution of data, and for demonstration purposes.
With this recent use has grown a need to label these disks and their storage containers once they have been produced. The assignee of the present invention produces a product known as "Neat-O", which centers a self-adhesive label on a CD-ROM before contact, and thus allows a label to be custom printed and then near-perfectly applied. However, the CD-ROM is than placed in a so-called jewel case, which must also be labeled, particularly if the disk is obscured. While manufacturers of large numbers of identical disks have their labels or identifying information lithographed, this method is impractical for short runs of disks.
Ink markers may also be used to label jewel cases, but this manual method lacks precision.